The Unexpected
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Sometimes it's always the unexpected person who can make you feel better.


**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Kristi says**: This is a cute little one shot that came to me. This is something differnet for me, as this pairing is something I have wanted to see done for a long time now.

**Notes**: Takes place during Wrestlemania 22

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything/anyone you recognize.

* * *

A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she sat in the in the trainers room. Her hand gently ran through her red locks as she kicked her feet out in a way to alleviate her boredom. The trainer in front of her, glared pointedly at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, only to yelp as he applied antiseptic on her lips.

The trainer shook his head and moved back once he was finished applying the antiseptic and the mini bandages to her chin and lip. "Just keep it clean and it won't get infected." The man offered her a goodbye before he left her alone.

Lita sighed again, as she hopped down from the table. Damn Edge for deciding that it would be a good idea that Mick Foley place her in the Mandible Claw again. She wouldn't have been against it if it were only the Mandible Claw, this time the older man's fist was wrapped in barred wire and that sure as hell hurt.

"Hey."

The redhead jumped at the sudden voice, quickly turning around to glare at the person. Her arms crossing over her chest before she addressed them.

"Hi."

He offered her a smile despite the fact that she was scowling at him. The man mirrored her appearance, crossing his arms over his chest only leaning against the doorframe of trainer's room.

"How are you?"

"Just peachy." Her eyes narrowed, as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I saw what happened to you out there and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Is that so wrong?"

Her gaze softened a bit. "I guess not, but why would you care?"

He smiled again. "Because I'm nice like that. You know you shouldn't be so hard on people when they're trying to make sure you're ok."

Lita sighed, turning away from him for a moment and grabbing the bag she had brought in with her. "I'm fine. Thanks for caring. Now if you'll excuse me."

She offered him a short nod before trying to move passed him. The diva stopped short when he felt a strong hand grab her arm lightly. Hazel eyes snapped up to meet his. The smile gone from his face, concern clearly visible.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

The diva sighed, "I already told you I was. It's not like I haven't taken people's finishers before."

"Yeah I know, but you never exactly had barred wire in your mouth before."

She shrugged, "It's a chance you take when you get into this business. You should know that."

"I do know." He suddenly smiled. "You know what."

Lita rose a brow. "What"

"I think you need some cheering up. So what do you say you come out with me after Mania?" He asked sincerely.

Hazel eyes blinked. She wasn't sure how to answer his question. They had never really talked before only a few times at OVW and know he was asking her out.

"We don't exactly know each other..." She said slowly.

He shrugged, "Well ain't that the point of going out? This isn't a date. Think of it more like an opportunity to make a new friend." He smiled. "You know you want you. It'll keep you away from Edge for a little longer."

Lita sighed, "Ok fine." She smiled slowly. "I think hanging out with you won't be so bad. You remind me of Jeff."

The man nodded, "Good kid. Good kid. Does some crazy stuff though."

"Like you don't?"

He stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. "Hey now."

"Well Mr. Punk, I'd love to continue this little chat but I think you have a segment to do."

C.M Punk smirked as he adjusted the mafia cap on his head. "Yeah, I guess so. I really don't know how I let Cena talk me into being one of his 'boys'."

The redhead laughed. "Yeah well you look good though. So I'll see you after the show then?"

He winked, "You bet. Later Red." He waved and turned to head down the hallway. Before he got too far, he heard her call out for him. Turning back around he saw her smile sincerely.

"Thank you."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"For making me feel better." With that said, the redhead turned away and walked the opposite direction. C.M Punk smiled after her, happy to have done his good deed for the night.


End file.
